SWAT Kats - Black Tiger
by ChanceFan
Summary: Jake has never been interested in Wrestling... at least, that was until he found the mystical mask of the long-lost wrestler, Black Tiger! This is just a test fic, any ideas or suggestions are welcome. Please read and review!


There was absolutely nothing interesting on TV that afternoon. While Chance was giving some customer's car the last adjustments, Jake just channel surfed waiting for some interesting program to show up. After three rounds, he gave up and just switched back to the news channel.  
In that very moment, Chance arrived, his mechanic jumpsuit stained with oil and dirt. -Anything new on TV?- he asked  
-Nah, same old, same old- Jake said, dropping the remote on the table between the sofa he was sat on and the TV -Although "Scaredy Kat" might begin anytime soon, if you want to...-  
-Sweet! Want a can of milk?- Chance asked before turning back to the kitchen.

It was the last segment of the newscast, but it was not presented by Ann Gora, the intrepid reporter that uses to cover every exciting news around Megakat city, but by overly-excited Kevin Cliffside, who always was eager to share any sports-related news.  
-AAAAAND in other news, are you ready for the WFF Megakat's Megamatch tonight? It will be the first wrestling event this year, so if there are still any tickets available, go get them!- Jake looked uninterested, rolling his eyes at Kevin's incesant chattering- We will have such celebrities as Steelclaw, "The prawler" Nash, Jack Cena, and many, many more! Including of course, open slots for newcomers!-  
-Hell yeah! WFF here I come!- Chance yelled from the kitchen, while drinking from his can -Thanks to Callie I won't be missing the Megamatch this year! You sure don't wanna come?-  
-You're joking, right?- Jake answered with an uninterested look.

-And now, before we go, a brief documental regarding one of the most powerful wrestlers to have ever been part of the WFF: Black Tiger!-  
As they showed an image of the long-missing wrestler, it finally attracted Jake's attention: Sure, there were many strong wrestlers and powerhouses, but no one like Black Tiger. He was a big and heavly muscled cat, although his fur pattern reminded him a little of Chance's own. The fur color was black, with some white stripes on his back and his arms. The most interesting part of his look, besides his wrestling garment, was the wrestling mask he always wore: black with white and red symbols all over, that covered his head completely, except for his ears and snout.

-Black Tiger was one of the best wrestlers, ever since his debut 11 years ago. Little was known about him, except that he was a citizen of our beloved Megakat City- Kevin Cliffside narrated with his characteristic enthusiasm- He was never seen without his mask, even by his fellow wrestling mates...- showing a small interview with fellow wrestler Curtis Maxwell "It's true! he never entered the locker room, he always arrived masked on and suited up for any match" -And unfortunately, he dissappeared from the spotlight a year ago, supposedly after a misterious car crash nearby Megakat Junkyard that left no survivors, but no corpses either.- Jake was intrigued about the crash... Nearby their very own Junkyard?

-Noted by his legendary strenght and agility, Black Tiger was on the top of his career, having an uninterrupted winning streak. The WFF even considered banning him from tournaments given that his strength was no match for other wrestlers, but it was impossible to do... of course, if thew wanted to keep a distance from Black Tiger's wrath, that is. His promotor always... Coming up: Skaredy Kat in The spooky mansion!- The TV switched channels, from the news channel to the cartoon channel, all of a sudden. Of course: Chance took the TV remote.  
-Don't you mind? Skaredy is on!- Chance said as he sat down the couch.  
-It's ok... so, for now what are your plans Chance?- Jake asked.  
-Hmm...- Chance thought while finishing his milk can -Well, for now I'll watch Skaredy Kat, and then i'll deliver this car to the customer's house downtown. Since you don't wanna come to the WFF tonight, maybe i'll return later on a cab. Why you ask?-  
-Just asking... I'm gonna walk around the Junkyard for a while- Jake answered, opening the door -Be right back!

Jake didn't like wrestling much, but Chance totally loved the sport. Sometimes Jake wondered why Chance never become a wrestler himself... and then he remembered that above everything else, Chance loved being a pilot, whether for the Enforcers or the Swat Kats. In any case, if Kevin Cliffside was right, that meant that Black Tiger's car was somewhere inside the Junkyard, so maybe there could be any valuable belonging to him left, so he could give it to Chance. As he was headed towards the place where the crash occurred, he wondered why Black Tiger's corpse was never found in the remains.

As he browsed the piles of discarded cars, he spotted it: A semi-old black car with white markings on the top. Apart from having the front side destroyed 'almost' beyond repair, having no motor and lacking front doors, the vehicle was technically intact. He began to search the car for valuables, although it was futile: the police had collected any leftover from the crash and placed it in the museum's Black Tiger permanent exibit, honoring the missing wrestler. He was about to give up, when he noticed something hidden under the copilot seat: a small, brown box, only visible from the driver's seat.

Wondering what could be hidden inside the box, Jake slowly opened the lid... and his jaw almost dropped all the way down to the floor. Inside the box was nothing else than Black Tiger's very own mask, just like the one he was shown wearing during Kevin's segment. Jake took it in his paw: it was very light, and it was made of a shiny material, adorned with white and red symbols all over. The eyeholes were covered with white fabric to hide the wearer's eyes, just like his own SWAT kat mask did. Inside the mask there were some sweat protectors and cotton cushions to make the wearer more comfortable.

-Wow... This is awesome! Chance is gonna love it!- said Jake to himself -Who would've thought? Black Tiger kept a spare mask hidden inside his car all this time.-  
He took the mask, and headed towards the garage. Maybe it wasn't theirs, but if it was true, Black Tiger has been missing for over a year, so he obviously wouldn't mind. Besides, Chance would be very happy to have the mask in his collection of wrestling memorabilia, even maybe wearing it for tonight's wrestling match.

As he entered the living room, however, he found everything mysteriously silent.  
-Chance? Are you still here?- Jake called out to his friend, but there was no response. Going inside their shared room, he found Chance's mechanic attire tossed over his bed. Putting a paw over it he notice it was still warm.  
-Damn, I barely missed him.- Sighed Jake as he threw himself down on the sofa. Probably Chance changed clothes and then he went to deliever the repaired car to it's owner.  
Taking out the mask from his pants, he looked it over -Now what am I going to do with you?- As he checked it over, a wild idea popped inside his head: What if he tried it on?

-Of course not, I mean, i'm skinny. I would look completely ridiculous on it... wouldn't I?- But when he realized it he was already undoing the mask lace bindings on the back, while opening it slightly for his face to go inside.  
-Okay then... here goes nothing- Jake placed the mask over his head, an then slowly he slid it on, adjusting his muzzle and ears on the openings and his eyes on the covered eyeholes. Even with the white fabric covering his eyes, he was able to see perfectly. The mask felt comfortable around Jake's face, like if it had been made for him.

-I need to see myself- Jake claimed as he head towards the bathroom, and spotted himself on the full mirror inside. For some reason watching himself as a masked wrestler kind of turned him on. -This is completely rad!- he said as he made some fake poses. Sure, he just looked like a wimp with a mask, but even then he looked awesome -What I would give to be like the real Black Tiger...-

Without him noticing, however, the mask lace bindings began to move on their on accord, tying themselves up and securing Jake's head inside. Jake didn't noticed until he felt the mask slightly tighter than before. Suddenly, a warm sensation began flowing from the mask to his head and neck, and then the sensation spread to all his body. He couldn't precisely say what it was... but he felt some sort of energy, strength, and power pulsing through his veins. It was a pleasurable and intoxicating sensation. The warmth then became a burning feeling that pulsed all over his extremities.

-What thE heLL iS GoiNG on?- Jake tried to say, but his voice was beginning to sound different, more deep and manly. As he felt his whole body pulsing with power he became bigger and bigger by the second. His muscles began developing at an alarming rate, becoming bigger and more defined that they ever had been in his life. His scrawny torso transformed into a very tonified chest and solid washboard abs, as his skinny arms had his biceps and triceps adquire more volume and strength, and his skinny legs became more tonified in order to withstand the new muscle's weight.

Jake's fur stood on end, as it became somewhat larger and changed it's coloration, from a dark orange to a shiny black color with white stripes on certain areas. His tail elongated, as it became more strong and agile, and adquired a bigger and rounder shape. His paws grew too, watching as his retractible claws became larger and sharper. From inside the mask Jake could tell his face was changing, too, as his fangs became longer and sharper, and his ears became slightly roundier.

While all of this happened, whatever magic that was working on his body was starting to change his clothes as well. His shirt and undershirt merged and became black, adapting to the wearer's new size. The sleeves detached from the shirt, leaving it sleeveless, and slided towards his elbow, becoming padded elbow protectors. His pants shifted into wrestling thighs and knee pads, as his shoes became tall wrestling boots.

As all of this changes finished, Jake began to feel a weird, alien sensation inside his head. Holding his masked head with both hands Jake tried to resist whatever force tried to break inside his mind, but it was futile. His mind was slowly filling with wrestling knowledge, thousands of grips and techniques, as his personality was slowly being altered into someone more agressive, violent and egocentric; someone who always loved wrestling, and worked out intensely to keep up his manly physique. Someone who loved to be famous, to be acclaimed by the public as an undefeated wrestler and sex symbol.

As sudden as it began, it stopped. The transformation had been so intense that steam emanated from Jake's new body. His head was still dizzy from the experience, so it took him a couple of minutes to regain composture and be in his five senses.  
-Wha... what the FUCK happened to me?- A part of his brain took a while to realize he accidentally sweared. And then, when he looked again on the mirror, he almost sweared again.

-I... I'm Black Tiger!?- Jake, or rather Black Tiger now, asked himself, although his mind ensured himself that it was his name now -Well, of course I am! I mean, check this massive guns here!- He said, pointing as his new huge arms. He flexed his right arm, and his bicep swelled beyond comparison. -No, this isn't right... I'm Jake! Jake Clawson! how can I be Black Tiger?- A part of his brain was still aware of who he really was, yet it was settled that for now, he was more Black Tiger than Jake.

Black Tiger took a couple of steps back from the mirror, in order to appreciate better his perfect and chiseled body. He flexed his arms again in different poses, in order to appreciate his muscles harden and twitch. He then removed his sleeveless shirt to examine his pecs and abs. With one claw he began poking each one of them, amazed at their strenght and definition. He should have been really excited about the changes, but the more he looked to his awesome new body, the more he was convinced that this was HIS body... or has always been his, anyways.

Ever since he was little, Jake Clawson was nothing but a runt, easily picked on and teased by his other classmates and colleagues. He could run, of course, since his lightness and speed was unlike any other, but under no circumstances he could fight back due to his weak body. But now, watching himself as the huge, musclebound Black Tiger, one of the most powerful kats on wrestling history, not only was a surprising twist but also a huge turn on for the lucky kat.

-Things are definitely going to change around here, now.- Black Tiger said.


End file.
